chapinusfandomcom-20200213-history
Freemasonry
Will Booker "Freemasonry, a fraternity based on ideals such as Liberty, Equality, and Fraternal Brotherhood"(Driber 1). Freemasonry has many illusions established about it over its hundreds of years of existence. To this day, it is still not known when and where the brotherhood of Freemasonry was founded. The most widely accepted beginning would be in 17th century England, but the Freemasons believe their ideals began in a far distant past.Write the first paragraph of your page here. The Origins of Freemasonry Freemasonry embodies the spirit of erecting greatness, and creating new innovations that further the progress of man. Masons observe many of their philosophic beginnings originate from Egypt. Freemasonry use Egyptian symbols such as the Eye of Ra and Osiris to portray a vast history of a fraternity that is prevelant in almost every culture. The Freemasons somehwat revere the Egyptians, because of their masonry masterpieces and their archetectual wonders. They claim that their origins stem from the same master masons that contructed the Pyramids of Egypt, and built the grand temples throughout the once great kingdom. This founding principle of stone masonry is what brought the supposed founding members of what is now known as the Freemasons of today. There are many theories of the origins of the Masons, and some are more intriguing than others. The most commonly claimed root of origin is that master stone masons in England, Ireland, and Scotland came together to form a brotherhood of stone laying skill. This brotherhood was made to regulate prices, watch out for each other, and to increase their respective profits. Then, it started to inherit the children of the members. They would teach these children the arts and secrets of master stone masonry. Later, as the brotherhood grew it started to recruit men of esteem who were not stone masons. This is where the "official" story of the Freemasons of today starts. But, there is another theory of why relatively small group of men grew so fast, and also had members of very high stature. This incredible story begins in 1118. French knight named Hugues de Payens founded a military order along with eight relatives and acquaintances, calling it the Poor Knights of the Temple of King Solomon. They referred to themselves as the Knights Templar. These men were warrior monks who were fierce in battle, and very devote in their faith. In 1129 the knights received the formal endorsement of the Catholic Church. Their goal was to reclaim and protect christians returning to the Holy Land of Jesus Christ, but it is believed that their goals drastically altered. Soon, the Templars piledged and conquered the Middle Eastern inhabitants of the Holy Lands. They amassed a tremenduous amount of wealth and power. In the late 12th century, the Knights Templar's lost their influence in the Muslim world. Saladin and his daunting army cause the Templar's to flee with their emmense wealth back into Western Europe. Here they became higly influencial in the Western world. The Templar's established the first banking system and their "base of operations" in Paris, which became a main source of loans to the many kings of Europe. Soon, tensions rose between King Phillip of France and the Templars, due to the Knights refusing to offer the debtor King a loan. King Phillip then overthrew the Templars. He convinced the Pope, Clement V, to deem the Knights heretics and high sinners. The Knights Templar, who once answered to the Vatican, now were virtually wiped out by the Roman Catholic Church. Some of the Knights Templar were believed to have fled from the Catholic Church's genocide of their kind. They were believed to have fled into the British Isles, and their is substancial evidence of their assimilation into the Freemasons. The Freemasons are comprised of Rites, which can be compared to a "chain of command". The Knights Templar is the highest position of the Scottish Rite. This is substancial proof that not only did the Templars assimilate into the Freemasons, but also came to lead this Brotherhood. Interview With a Freemason I interviewed my grandfather who is an active Freemason of the Signal Mountain Lodge. INTERVIEW Before getting into this interview, I have to ask is there things that you are not allowed to tell me? Well, as a Freemason, we are supposed to protect the knowledge and values that are kept within our brotherhood, so there are things I am not allowed to share. But, when it comes to questions of general understanding, I will answer those to help people better understand why we become Freemasons. Was the initiation ceremony a long, drawn out process, or was it like a mail in a check and you're good sort of deal? Haha no, it was not a check in the mail sort of thing. It is a somewhat sacred ceremony in which you reenact some of the hardships of the Masons of old. The original masons where the stone masons, who are kind of like architects today. The Freemason Grand Lodge is in England, and the brotherhood was formed there to bring the master stone masons together to; share techniques, regulate prices, and also to equally provide work to all the men of the brotherhood. Today, the Masons are more than just brick layers. The brotherhood changed into a creed of acceptance of all men who are willing to cherish the ideals that the Freemasons is established upon. How active is your lodge up on Signal Mountain? Do you guys do like the charity events like the Shriners or something? We are very active! We usually meet the first Thursday of every month. Also, each lodge is a charter through their respective Grand Lodges. Here in "the States", each state has their own grand lodge. These minor Grand Lodges all answer to the actual Grand Lodge of Freemasonry in England. We do charity events regularly, but more of donations rather than circuses and other things like the Shriners. It is common to see some Shiners within the Masons also. Do you think being part of the brotherhood has helped you become successful in your job? Yes and no, actually. Being a lawyer, my line of work depends on the courts, and the courts answer the the Constitution's rules. Not the Freemasons rules haha. I have been recommended by Freemasons, but I think that the business world is a more viable setting for seeing the brotherhood's help. For example, if one business owner who happens to be a Freemason needs his products shipped regularly, he might ask the Lodge if any known Freemasons are within the shipping business. The connections within our lodges are very valuable. Alright this is my main question of importance, is the legends of the Knights Templar assimilating into the Freemasons have any validity what-so-ever? And if so, did that cause tension between the Freemasons and the Catholic Church? Well, to some degree that legend could have some validity. In England, there are rumors of some of the Knights Templar fleeing into the British Isles after their persecution in countries like France, Germany, and Italy. The Roman Catholic Church saw them as heretics, so it would make sense that the Freemasons would accept these men of great wealth and knowledge into the brotherhood. Also, it would be a safe decision of the Templars to join ranks with a group that is one, not with the Catholic Church, and two, based originally in a protestant country. You’ll see that the majority of the founding brothers, along with the men of the brotherhood today, are mostly protestant. Catholics still have a certain belief that the Freemasons are blasphemous to their religious structure. Well, are the Freemasons blasphemous? No, we are not. We essentially believe in the same key ideals that Christianity is based around. We believe in a Master Architect (God) that built our universe. Also, the majority of members are Christians! I think that the Roman Catholic Church saw us as a threat, much like the Templars, to their influence. To the Papacy’s defense, the have become a lot more open minded today to such things. Final question, has Freemasonry played a key role into the foundation of America? It played a very important role! Just look at the founding fathers who were active Freemasons. The main ideals of our Declaration of Independence and our Constitution reflect the main morals that we cherish within our brotherhood. Masonry Influence In America The United States of America was founded on the ideas of Life, Liberty, and the Persuit of Happiness. America was established to create a more perfect union where equality and relationships between the common men would prevail. This is the same aspirations that the Freemasons were built upon. “The name of American, which belongs to you, in your national capacity, must always exalt the just pride of Patriotism.... It should be the highest ambition of every American to extend his views beyond himself, and to bear in mind that his conduct will not only affect himself, his country, and his immediate posterity; but that its influence may be co-extensive with the world, and stamp political happiness or misery on ages yet unborn.” -George Washington A Prominent list of our Founding Fathers and Patriots of the American Revolution includes: Benjamin Franklin John Hancock Paul Revere George Washington and also Francis Scott Key The ideals of the Freemasons have been in opposition of the Catholic Church and the Kings of Europe since its beginning. “The role of Freemasonry and individual Masons prior to and through the American Revolution was that of the destruction of the traditional social and political order based on an authoritarian philosophy and characterized by inequality and privilege.”(Carter 1) Works Cited Carter, James D. "Masonry in US History -- through 1846." A Page about Freemasonry:Masonry in US History — through 1846. N.p., n.d. Web. 20 Nov. 2013. Cohen, Jennie. "Who Were the Knights Templar?" History.com. A&E Television Networks, 26 July 2011. Web. 18 Nov. 2013. Driber, Ryan H. "Freemasonry and Its Effects on the First War of American Independence." MasonicPaedia.Org. N.p., 20 Sept. 2004. Web. 20 Nov. 2013. Dr David Stevenson, review of The Origins of Freemasonry. Facts and Fictions, (review no. 517) Mackey, Albert G. The Symbolism of Freemasonry. New York: Project Gutenberg, 2004. Print. Whalen, William A. "Library : The Pastoral Problem of Masonic Membership - Catholic Culture." Library : The Pastoral Problem of Masonic Membership - Catholic Culture. Catholic Culture, n.d. Web. 20 Nov. 2013.